blacklightfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Wagnike2
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Blacklight: Tango Down Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse BlackLight I noticed that you were looking for an active Admin, I would gladly do this for you, however I do not have much experience with creating wikis, but I understand computer programming and have used many wikis before. Please message me back. Keegan89 20:55, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I would like to make some contributions to the Blacklight Wiki. However, I would like to mostly cover the German version of the game. Can we get a German sub domain for it? (de.blacklight.wikia.com) I have some experience with wikia, but I have never set one up myself. So I would need some help in how to start a German version that can link its articles to the existing English pages. Oh, and if there would be an admin needed for that sub domain, I guess I'd be available for that, too. Thanks in advance! Fridi San update: I set up a German counterpart to the Blacklight wiki. I'll try to pump some life back into the English site as well, so it may help to have admin rights, could you give them to me? Fridi San 23:32, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that you were looking for an active Admin, like the person above, and I am ready to help. I already made (quite) a few pages, and even if I never helped in a wiki before, I feel like I'm getting the idea pretty well. In the hope pf an answer. Deuzerre Background Image Hello! Do you think you could lock the background image, so when you scroll down the page it stays put? I think this would look much better! Thanks! Fridi San (talk) 22:32, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wow, thanks! That was quick ^_^ Fridi San (talk) 22:42, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hello! I wonder if you could give me admin rights on this page? I noticed that those who received it in the past (the good old days of Tango Down) are no longer active, and following the recent update by wikia, this page needs a do-over that I may be able to do: the background image may have to be replaced and we lost the previous top navigation elements, which were replaced with the current version. I have some plans what we could do with the new system, I have tested some things out on the German side, so I'm confident that may work ;) Fridi San (talk) 16:25, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks you, fast as always! :) Fridi San (talk) 16:54, October 8, 2012 (UTC)